


Midnight Kiss

by BoomXhakalaka



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomXhakalaka/pseuds/BoomXhakalaka
Summary: “I thought you might need some help getting a midnight kiss,” Max informs Leon with a smirk.If that didn’t get the message across, Max had no fucking idea what would. Because really, how much more blatantly obvious did he have to be before Leon finally got the hint that Max was completely gone for him?(AKA: Silvester Fic that is exactly what it says on the tin.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The clock just ticked over to January 3, but I can still post this no? I wrote it on my phone coming home from my NYE party and even though Meyretzka fluff is all I can write, that is perfect because I am trying to make the world ship this realness.

Leon was about 99.95% sure that Max had told him that he was going to Miami for Silvester.

It made perfect sense. Miami was exactly his Max's kind of scene. His best friend liked basketball, beaches, parties, clubs, house music and attractive people of both genders and Miami had all of that in spades.

So Leon was pretty confused when Max had texted him around midday on New Year's Eve asking for the specific address of where he was saying in Gran Canaria.

Leon answered him, because even though there was no logical reason for Max to be asking, Leon had no logical reason to _not_ answer him, even if it was a very weird and specific question given that Max had gone to America.

Leon's confusion only deepened when Max actually showed up on his doorstep that evening. 

"Aren't you meant to be in Miami?" Leon says when he opens the door and sees Max on the other side. 

“Yeah well, I thought you might need some help getting a midnight kiss......and hello to you too, by the way,” Max informs Leon with a smirk.

If that didn’t get the message across, Max had no fucking idea what would. Because really, how much more blatantly obvious did he have to be before Leon finally got the hint that Max was completely fucking _gone_ for him and had been for three years now?

Max laughed at all of Leon’s jokes, even the ones that weren’t really that funny or that Max didn’t actually understand. Max had held up Leon’s jersey at the Olympics when his friend had gotten hurt and couldn’t be there to collect his medal. He always put more effort into his hair and clothes when he knew Leon would be around. And surely Leon had to have noticed the way that Max always looked at him and smiled around him and the way Max would hang off Leon’s arm, purposely bump his leg up against his when they were sitting next to each other, and how Max always invented stupid excuses to be around him.

Plus Max knew for a fact that Leon is gay and he’d caught Leon checking his body out more than a few times when they were sharing a room. So he didn’t fucking get why Leon wouldn’t just do something.

But maybe Leon was also wondering why Max hadn’t done something about their seemingly mutual attraction.

Because sometimes, no, a _lot_ of the time, it felt like Leon did the same sort of things Max does to try and get his attention. 

And that is why Max was here.

It was time this sexual tension between them was dealt with, and the New Year felt like the perfect time. Max wasn’t going to have another year of unresolved feelings hanging over him. 

“Ok then,” Leon says, stepping aside to let Max and his small suitcase inside.

But he makes no move on Max.

_The fuck?_

He flew all the way from Florida to Spain for an "OK then"? 

Max has a shit poker face and he knows he looks some combination of hurt, rejected and embarrassed.

And what’s worse is that Leon has a way of reading Max's face like a book. 

“You said a _midnight_ kiss,” Leon says, sounding a little amused.

Max didn’t realise he was staring at his feet in embarrassment until he looked up at the sound of Leon’s words and saw his friend looking at him with a small but amused smile.

“And it’s only 8:34pm,” Leon says, checking the screen of his phone before putting it back into his pocket.

Max chews on his bottom lip to try and suppress the hopeful smile that threatens to break out on his face, because even if this is what he came to Spain for, he is still determined to play it cool.

“My room is upstairs, second on the right, you can get ready in there and crash with me or use the couch, up to you, but yeah, you know, _mi casa es tu casa_ ,” Leon informs him, gesturing at the bag Max had set on the ground next to him.

Max lets himself smile as he makes his way up the stairs and Leon can't see him. 

Maybe, just maybe, his plan will work after all. 

**-*-**

It’s 11:58pm when Leon walks over to Max, standing in front of him and looking more like a model than a football player in his tailored suit. 

“So……it’s almost midnight and I still don’t have a midnight kiss,” he explains to Max.

Leon isn’t good at flirting. It always feels a little weird and forced somehow, which in turn leaves Leon feeling like an awkward self-conscious idiot and he was never the coolest person to start with, not the way Max was always one of the most popular people Leon knew.  

But he’s pulled it off with the flirting this time, because the look in Max’s eyes tells Leon he’s read this situation correctly.

Max instantly smiles, his hands in his pockets as he bounces a little on the back of his heels, something Leon knows his friend does when he’s a combination of nervous and excited.

“I guess I could help you out Goretzka,” Max says, choosing not to point out to Leon that he’d made no effort whatsoever to source a kiss from anyone else. Max would know, he’d been watching Leon all night. Leon just kept looking between Max and the time on his phone, and maybe it was wishful thinking, but it was like he couldn't wait for it to finally be midnight. 

Leon looks at Max, waiting for him to do something, because he can't make it any more clear that it's Max he wants to kiss him. 

“It’s not midnight just yet,” Max tells him, gesturing at the illuminated digital clock informing them that it is 23:58:49. He’s proud of himself for his restraint, but what’s another minute and eleven seconds when you’ve already waited three or so years?

“And it would be bad luck if you did it before that,” Leon says, a little unsure of whether it is a statement or a question.

“Exactly,” Max says with a smile, grabbing Leon’s wrist to pull him away from the crowd that has gathered so he could be ready to kiss Leon as soon as the clock informed him the moment was right.

They countdown to 2017 on the fringes of the crowd that had gathered.

No one notices they are gone. Or if they do, they don't care. 

Max watches the first twenty or so seconds of the fireworks, and Leon let's himself admire the way Max looks at them like an enthralled child who has never seen fireworks before, and the way the colours illuminate his face and light hair in shades of purple, yellow and green.

Max turns his head and catches Leon’s eye and smiles. He turns so he’s in front of Leon and stands on the tips of his toes to bring his hand around the back of Leon’s neck and pull him down to kiss his lips softly.

“Happy New Year,” Max says, pulling back from Leon and looking up at him with a shy smile and a little bite of his lip.

He doesn't have to say anything else. 

Leon gets it.

**-*-**

Neither of them could tell you anything about the rest of the fireworks or the party, because Leon drags Max away from the party and straight into a cab back to his place.

(But while they’d never admit it to anyone because it would be corny and maybe lame, and they are most definitely not corny or lame, they both get to see some fireworks when their eyes were shut and they were in Leon’s bed at the rented house exchanging blow jobs and many more kisses).

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes my own, apologies for the fluff.


End file.
